Young Encounter
by ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: Pre-Series Supernatural. Dean and Sam come across a fascinating girl at school, little did they know the impact it would have on all of them. T for minor swearing. Dean x OC.
1. New

**A/N:** Pre-Series Supernatural. I am new to Supernatural, and this is my first fic on the show. Also I'm not from the U.S. so apologies in advanced about grammar and spelling with certain words.

Apologies for the short chapter, they will (hopefully) get better.

This is a TeenChester fic - Dean is 16 & Sam is 12

Dean x OC

 **Young Encounter:**

Another hunt, another school, this time in Illinois. Moving around the U.S. wasn't exactly ideal when trying to get an education. For Sam, it was Hell as he actually enjoyed school but never had the chance to relesh in it. Dean found going to school boring, though he could charm, flirt and turn every girl's head with a simple glance Dean found school useless as he was a Hunter at heart - true there were some perks of school; seeing Sammy's eyes light up whenever they hit the library was a favourite of Dean's.

There was just the problem of Sammy being an easy target for bullies, Sam would stand up for the little guys, though he wasn't much bigger despite his age. In a heartbeat Dean would protect his little Brother with everything he had, no-one messes with the Winchesters and Dean made sure that point was thoroughly clear.

Once receiving his timetable and telling Sammy to let him know if anyone starts on him and he'd see him at break the Brothers parted.


	2. First Class and Distractions

Gym was Dean's first class, seeing the coach in those disgusting vibrant red shorts made the elder Winchester shudder.

 _'Great...'_ Dean internally sighed as he sat down on the benches, glad he hadn't brought anything with him.

Once the coach - Mr Buchanan - barked out that it was track today he marched over to Dean, "Son, you don't look ready for gym" The man complained

"Sorry, Sir. First day at this school, just transferred, Dean Richards" Dean introduced himself, Sam still faltered at the fake surnames but Dean was use to it by now.

"Right. Well I suppose this once you're off the hook" Coach Buchanan was impressed by Dean's attitude though in his mind Dean's body language did scream cockiness and arrogance.

"Thank you, Sir" Dean smiled a bit wondering what Sammy was doing. He did notice the grin on his little Brother's face so it had to be something the Geek thrived in - probably Science or History.

"Doesn't mean you can't run track though," Dean was pulled out of his trance at the sentence

"Sir?"

"I said you may not be dressed for Gym but that doesn't mean you can't run track" The coach repeated himself.

While finding the track Dean found an opportunity to look around the school, the layout wasn't exactly different from the many others he and Sam attended for a short while. Dean actually spotted Sam's fuzzy haired head poking out off the Science department window with a grin plastered on his face, it made Dean smile again "Son, you hearin' me?"

"Sorry Sir, I was watching my little Brother" Dean bit his lip.

"You the older one, aren't you?"

"Yes Sir"

"I thought I saw double today. I have your Brother Samuel Richards for track later today"

"It's Sam, and yeah, good to know he's in good hands then, he may not look like much but he's committed, Sir" Dean tried to act casual, he hoped he wasn't giving too much away.

"You have respect for higher authorities, boy, where'd you learn that?"

"My Father, former Marine. Brought us up to respect those around us"

"Good man, not many kids your age know respect and it's values"

Dean nodded, absentmindedly watching cheerleaders and gymnasts over the other side of the field

"Right. Run me ten laps and I'll let you off early so you can find your next class. Go"

"Yes sir" Taking off his leather coat and placing it next to other random valuables Dean started to jog around the track at a steady pace.

He had already cleared the track five times before he caught another glimpse of Sammy, he smiled at his little Brother and Sammy waved back before his head zapped back forward, Dean chuckled a little. While drifting between thoughts and loosely keeping score of his laps Dean's eye caught the group of gymnasts, one girl in particular with rich brunette hair and porcelain skin, she was enjoying herself with a wide toothy grin, she passed Dean a glance and seemed to smile wider than before, Dean wasn't sure whether to be impressed or worried.

Once he hit his tenth lap Coach Buchanan pulled him aside, Dean had barely broken a sweat "You've got stamina kid, ever think about joining our football team?"

"No Sir. Clubs aren't really my thing"

"Shame. I'll see you next class, make sure to have a change of something next time"

Dean nodded and walked away. Once inside he pulled out his timetable. "Right... English"


	3. Break

The day reached break and Dean spotted his Brother outside of the Computing classes "Havin' fun?"

"Yeah. I saw you earlier and got yelled at for not paying attention" Sam quirked as the two sat down on a faded wooden blue bench

"I noticed," Dean scanned around for any potential chicks to pick up and possible bullies to defend Sam from.

"Did you get in trouble of something already?" Sam questioned after taking a bite of his energy bar

"No. It was track anyways, I was told to take stuff next week

"Are you going to?" Sam already knew the answer to this.

"No, it's me, Sammy. When do I carry stuff I don't need around?"

"Switch on you?" Sammy asked

"Yeah, you?"

"Yes. It nearly fell out when I sat down but I fixed it's placing"

"Good. You know why Dad has us take those?"

"For protection, I know. It's just..." Sam sighed hard "I just feel like we shouldn't need to bring them into school. We're not exactly going to be found at a place like this"

Dean shrugged "Well, you never know when we'll need them. If we ever get separated we have something to defend ourselves with"

The bell rang, "Where next?" Dean asked

"Uh, Gym"

"Coach Buchanan is alright. He'll probably make you run laps like I did as I doubt you have spare clothes" Dean knew he needed to get Sam some extra stuff for school, he just needed the time to do it as his secret stash of money was slowly building.

"Thanks, Dean. I better go"

"Be safe," Dean called out

"I will" Sam spun around to answer and gave an exasperated look in return

Dean quickly checked his timetable, he had a free space so he could buy himself and Sammy some lunch for later.


	4. Meeting Rose

Entering the canteen - the mess that was left was being cleaned up - Dean approached the price list, cheese sandwiches for both of them would cost under $5 so at least he had enough. The sweet aroma of temptation made it's way to Dean as he discovered pie in the dessert section, when Sammy was with him he'd get them both a slice, or just one for his little Brother as he was sure there was a little left at the Motel he was staying.

Eating his sandwich and awkwardly putting Sammy's into his inside pocket Dean received a voicemail from his Dad

 _ **"Won't be back for another week. Take care of Sammy"**_

Dean sighed and closed his phone, Dean hated staying in one place for too long, Sammy loved he was able to stay in school a bit longer but that made leaving so much harder on the poor kid, every move another legendary argument between Sam and John would arise. Dean had given up a long time ago to defuse them so naturally he was caught in the middle and then after slammed doors and roaring voices died down he was ordered to check on Sam, most of time it was voluntary but sometimes orders were given. Dean had reached his limit with the arguing a long time ago.

Dean had subconsciously planted his head into his hands "Are you alright?" A light feminine voice asked

"Yeah," Blinking back into reality Dean realised it was the same girl from before with the impossible smile "Hi there," Turning on his charm was easy.

"Hello, you must be new. I've not seen you around before,"

Yeah, me and my Brother just arrived.

"You're the oldest?" She sat down next to him.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"You have that look about you, you're definitely someone's protector"

"All my life, pretty much. I'm Dean Richards"

"Rose, Rose Maxine" The two shook hands.

"I noticed you earlier in Gym today," Dean started

"Yeah? Who caught your eye the most, I'll talk to them for you"

"Well then you'll need a mirror or just stay here for a bit longer"

"Really? I didn't think I'd even come under your radar"

Dean pulled a face "Why'd you think that?"

"I guess I'm used to not being noticed. Kind of the 'stick-to-the-shadows' girl"

"Well then you need a light,"

Rose chuckled "You're funny"

"I like to think so, Sammy finds it annoying"

"Sammy is your younger Brother?"

"Yeah, but call him Sam if you're talking to him as he hates the nickname when it's said by anyone else but me. I'll never drop it and he knows that"

"Gotcha. What else do you have today?"

"Uh..." Dean pulled out his timetable again, "Another break for some reason and then Lunch. Urgh, God Biology then Maths"

"Damn. But I think you have my company for Maths" Rose leaned forward

"Really?" Dean lifted an eyebrow

"Yeah. Room 238, Mr Deir. He's rough around the edges but he's alright once you get use to him. I'll let him know you're new and don't have anything with you"

Dean felt a wave of kindness consume his entire body "And I can help you with Sam if you need it. My Dad taught me to defend those who need it, plus he doesn't want to see me as a weakling"

"I appreciate that, but Sammy can take care of himself, no trouble"

"I'm sure you can hold yourself well" Rose leaned back against her chair

"Yeah. I take care of Sammy and deal with anyone who hurts him"

"I wish I had a sibling like you, I'm an only kid but it would be good to have a guardian angel / sibling watching over me like that" Rose's face darkened and for once didn't seem to be happy at all.

"Sorry about that," Dean did truly feel sorry for Rose, he could say he'd protect her but what would happen when he left, another girl left alone after the famous Winchester 'disappearing' act. Dean took a deep breathe without realising it, Rose was watching him with glassy eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that. It's a secret or wish I'd like to come true one day but I know it will land on deaf ears" Rose forced a smirk

"You don't believe in Angels?" Dean asked

"Not overly, if something or many things are watching us. where the Hell are they when we need them?" Rose seemed genuinely angry but Dean shrugged it off.

The bell rang, more time had passed before either of the teens knew it "Listen," Rose stood up "I gotta go but I'll see you in Maths, right?"

"Hope so, need someone to copy from" Dean smiled again

Rose widely smiled at Dean again, "You're terrible. See ya"

Dean watched the girl's back leave in fascination but guilt wormed it's way back in. Dean couldn't let himself get close to anyone and he knew that.


	5. Change of Plans

After Lunch and shielding Sammy from a moron who believed the youngest Winchester would be the target for bullying then blatently ignoring everything around him in Biology, Maths came along. Rose was waiting bouncing on the balls of feet for Dean, he had just passed his Brother again.

"Heya Sammy"

Dean nearly walked into Rose, she was acting timide around him this time. Her back was pressed up the wall, a blush crept up Rose's cheeks. Gingerly walking together Mr Deir took silent note of Dean as he sat with Rose in the notorious empty void that was always next to the young girl, Dean quickly got up and asked for a jotter so he could take notes - not that he was really going to absorb any of it but no-one else needed to know that.

Class ended a lot faster than the Winchester realised. The final bell seemed longer, Rose didn't seem to be leaving as vigilantly as the rest

"Aren't you heading home?" Dean asked curious as Sammy was catching up

"Not yet. Hello Sam, nice to meet you"

"Hey," Sam smiled lightly

"And to answer your question no, not yet. I have gymnastic practise until 17:00PM" Rose shrugged her bag up further

"Wait, again?" Dean was certain he caught a glimpse of her in the gym hall with a few cheerleaders earlier during Lunch

"Yeah. Listen, I need to go, talk to you tomorrow Dean, see ya Sam"

"Bye" Both Winchesters replied in unison

* * *

John was impatiently waiting on his boys as they exited the school, the astonished eyes and facial expressions of the boys were almost hilarious "You said you'd be another week" Dean half-complained

"Change of plans. Turns out I was being sent on a wild goose chase, the Bastard doesn't want to be found, I did some research and it turns out this Demon has family; a daughter. It's somewhere in this town and I'll find it" John explained as the boys entered the Impala.

Sam held a pouting face the entire journey "Hey Sammy?" Dean asked "How was your first day?" Dean knew most of the story but of course Dad didn't ask

"Um... fine for the most part. You beat up the guy who tried to hit me, I gave him a hard kick to the kidneys as well and he and his friends backed off"

"Atta-boy Sammy," Dean didn't know that and was thrilled to hear it

"Don't get too attached to this place, we'll be leaving soon enough" John interrupted, Dean bit his lip and Sam returned to silence

"What about you, Son?" John finally asked after ten minutes

"Not much to report, Sir. Gym coach took a liking to me and I'm sure Sammy too. Met a girl with an impossibly large smile"

John did a double-take "Large smile?" he repeated

"Yes, Sir" Dean shot back automatically

"Sam, go through my journal, I think there might be something about that"

The sound of flicking paper filled the Impala's silence, "Nothing, Sir. I think it must be disfigured or previously injured to obtain such a feature" Sam told his Father

"Damn" John returned to silence

"Thanks, Sammy" Dean twisted himself to give an approving smile at his younger Brother, Sam's cheeks twitched. At least someone praised him.


	6. Second Day

**A/N:** Sorry that there's not a lot of actual Supernatural stuff happening yet. It will soon. Minor swearing.

* * *

The next morning Sam was still a little down, "Sammy?" Dean asked

"It's nothing"

"You know I can tell when you're lying" Dean shot back and pushed Sam a full bowl of cereal and milk

"I... Dad didn't think I helped him"

"You tried and _I_ think you did. You said it must be disfigured so now we might know what to look for in its host" Dean winked and pulled out his timetable for the day, nothing purely stood out except a little nip of red marker pen

"What the?"

 _ **Dean.**_

 _ **I like you and would like to spend more time with you.**_

 _ **-R.**_

"Who is 'R'?" Sam asked able to see the note

"Rose, I think. It must have been written down yesterday in Maths when I wasn't paying attention

"Lucky" Sammy stated

"How?"

"You got Maths. I didn't. I have it tomorrow"

"God, you're such a freaking Geek" Dean rubbed his eyes and grinned at the nudge he received

"Shut up"

"Boys. Five minutes then we leave"

"For school?" Sam couldn't hide the hope in his tone

"Yes. We'll be here for longer than I thought"

Sammy beamed, Dean rolled his eyes but couldn't help but appreciate Sam's happiness

* * *

Sam and Dean exited the Impala earning a few envious glances at the car

"Three o'clock sharp boys" John demanded, he was going to ask if anything strange had been happening of late today to see if he could pull any leads or favours

"Yes Sir" Both answered as they closed their doors,

Dean wrapped a protective arm around his Brother and whispered "Any more trouble, you know where to find me"

"Yeah, Dean" Sammy broke off into his first class early as he was eager to get started in his History Project

"Poor bastard," Dean commented to himself "Kid'll never get laid when he's older"

"Oh, you can't know that for certain" Rose appeared out of nowhere

"Whoa-" Dean jumped back and reached for his Switchblade instinctively

"Relax, only me" Rose gave him a smaller smile than yesterday

"Yeah. Hey. I saw you ride in, awesome set of wheels"

"What, the bike? It's my Dad's. He's letting me test it out for a bit, little headway and slack. Finally" Rose sighed, Dean chuckled

"Yeah I know the feeling, I still have a tough time convincing my Dad to let me drive Baby"

"Who's 'Baby'?"

"The Impala," Dean stated matter-of-factly

"Right, care to give some context"

"It was my Mom's car before she had us, she called it her Baby and the name stuck. Dad promised me he'd give her to my for my eighteenth"

"But you're sixteen, you are allowed to drive it"

"Yeah but my Dad... the way he works is that he needs it for a lot of travelling and we don't have enough money right now to buy something else" Dean had to bend the truth, no-one was allowed to know their secret

"OK. What do you have first?" Changing the subject made sense in Rose's mind and Dean seemed grateful

"Uh... urgh Chemistry. Seriously I don't this stuff" The elder Winchester whined

Rose laughed "Well after that you're free until last class, wanna hang out? My schedule is the same except I have gym again"

"How many times are you inside that gym hall?"

"Would you believe me if I said it was my second home?"

Dean laughed "Seriously, don't you get tired of it?"

"Sometimes but Gymnastics lets me express myself and get away from everything, it also helps clears my head. We have vault today so at least I'll be worn out for you, some friends I have say I'm a bit too full on"

"Trust me, compared what I've seen, you're quiet"

The two separated on giggles anxious to spend nearly the whole day together.


	7. Arguments

**A/N:** Long Chapter this time. I was going to cut this into three parts but I think it'll get boring if I don't start adding Supernatural stuff into it. Next Chapter will contain more action based and Supernatural stuff.

Please R&R as it would be much appreciated.

Sorry about the HUGE mistake in this Chapter I hadn't realised I left unedited - Fixed now.

 **Trigger warnings:** Verbal and Physical Child Abuse

* * *

After first class which Dean paid no attention to he decided to jump the gun and meet Rose inside the gym hall. Stepping inside he was immediately impressed by Rose; elegantly shifting from one High Bar to the next, her moves were practically hypnotizing the Winchester. He could hear all the ounces of the effort from each move, twisting and landing on the crash matts Dean clapped his hands as she pulled her straight stand

"Wow" Dean complimented

"Thank you. I wasn't expecting an audience" Rose was catching her breath

"So this is what you do?"

"Pretty much. Well, that and shutting my Dad out"

"Why?"

"He isn't a family man" Rose shot out quickly and took a deep breath wanting to end the discussion, "I don't want to talk about it. You seem to have a firm bond with your Dad, keep it and cherish it because you don't get those kinds of things back"

"How do you know that?" Dean knew this wasn't helping but he was curious

"Because my Mom left him and that placed a sour mark down on both of us!" Rose's voice echoed through the hall gaining a few onlookers, "She left... and he- He did things that no man should have done. I'll see you later Dean"

Barging past him Rose sprinted off into the girl's changing rooms. Dean hardened his jawline "Dammit"

* * *

The day ended before anyone knew it, Sam and Dean hadn't spotted Rose all day until she raced out the doors on final bell, she caught John staring at her with stern eyes, Rose returned the gesture as she pulled on her bike helmet and zoomed off home. Once both Sammy and Dean entered the car John followed her home

"Dad! What are you doing?"

"My leads have narrowed down to her neighbourhood. I'm going to check the area" John reasoned

"You mean check up on Rose" Sam barked out.

The Impala immediately stopped, "Boy! Do not take that tone with me! Do I make myself clear?!" Even Dean had to recline a little in his seat

"Yes Sir" Sam whispered timidly When John got angry you kept your pie-hole shut, period.

John stopped the car a block off Rose's street, she wheeled in her bike into the beaten up garage and disappeared into the house. The eldest Winchester got out of the car, Dean was ready to follow but one glare from his Father made him still

"Only me. Both of you are to sit here and wait. I hear a peep outta either of you we leave tonight and I find this thing solo while both of you either sit with Pastor Jim or Bobby, is that understood?" John's temper was simmering

"Yes Sir" Both boys answered quietly as John slammed his door

John walked with purpose and chapped the door hearing a dispute

"Shut up and answer the freakin' door!" A man's voice vibrated through the walls

"Go to Hell!" Rose's replied did the same as she swung the door open

"Mr. Richards, hello. Sorry about that. I'll apologise to Dean tomorrow I just needed to blow off some steam and I'll help Sam tomorrow with Gym. Can I help you?"

"Uh... I'll let them know. I was in the area and wondered if you had seen anything strange in the area, you know; power outages disappearances that kind of thing?"

"Not that I know of, uh... we had some flickering lights yesterday but the fuse was just a little faulty, old house"

Footsteps thudded towards the pair "Dad!" Rose screeched

Rose was backhanded so hard she stumbled outside "What are you doing?!" Even Sam and Dean heard his voice clearly

"What?!" The man hollared at John

"My name is John Richards, I'm visting the area and I was wondering if anything strange has been happening around this street"

"Well _John Richards_ we haven't seen anything of the sorts, now if you will excuse my waste of a Daughter we have important - _private -_ business to discuss" John had to restrain himself heavily from screaming at the man's disrespect

"Here," John addressed to Rose, "take this card, you see anything, let me or my Sons know"

"Yes Sir" Rose shuddered as she quickly re-entered her house with a scarlet cheek and watery eyes

"Goodbye!" Rose's Father snarled out and slammed the door in John's face

John smiled in anger, his suspicions were correct, Rose's Father was the Demon he was searching for as he clearly spotted the flash of a Demon's eye when snarling

John returned to the Impala "Another week and we'll be outta here. You may want to distance yourself from your friend, Rose"

"Why?" Dean asked

"Her Father is our target" John announced and started the purr of the Impala's engine

"Wait, we have to kill our friend's Dad?" Sam demanded

"Yes" John didn't like repeating himself

"Oh my God" Dean muttered

The trio headed back to the Motel. The Brothers secluded themselves to their room while John nose-dived into his journal and work.


	8. Talk in the Park

**A/N:** Long Chapter this time. I was going to cut this into three parts but I think it'll get boring if I don't start adding Supernatural stuff into it. Next Chapter will contain more action based and Supernatural stuff.

Please R&R as it would be much appreciated

 **Trigger warnings:** Verbal and Physical Child Abuse

* * *

After first class which Dean paid no attention to he decided to jump the gun and meet Rose inside the gym hall. Stepping inside he was immediately impressed by Rose; elegantly shifting from one High Bar to the next, her moves were practically hypnotizing the Winchester. He could hear all the ounces of the effort from each move, twisting and landing on the crash matts Dean clapped his hands as she pulled her straight stand

"Wow" Dean complimented

"Thank you. I wasn't expecting an audience" Rose was catching her breath

"So this is what you do?"

"Pretty much. Well, that and shutting my Dad out"

"Why?"

"He isn't a family man" Rose shot out quickly and took a deep breath wanting to end the discussion, "I don't want to talk about it. You seem to have a firm bond with your Dad, keep it and cherish it because you don't get those kinds of things back"

"How do you know that?" Dean knew this wasn't helping but he was curious

"Because my Mom left him and that placed a sour mark down on both of us!" Rose's voice echoed through the hall gaining a few onlookers, "She left... and he- He did things that no man should have done. I'll see you later Dean"

Barging past him Rose sprinted off into the girl's changing rooms. Dean hardened his jawline "Dammit"

* * *

The day ended before anyone knew it, Sam and Dean hadn't spotted Rose all day until she raced out the doors on final bell, she caught John staring at her with stern eyes, Rose returned the gesture as she pulled on her bike helmet and zoomed off home. Once both Sammy and Dean entered the car John followed her home

"Dad! What are you doing?"

"My leads have narrowed down to her neighbourhood. I'm going to check the area" John reasoned

"You mean check up on Rose" Sam barked out.

The Impala immediately stopped, "Boy! Do not take that tone with me! Do I make myself clear?!" Even Dean had to recline a little in his seat

"Yes Sir" Sam whispered timidly When John got angry you kept your pie-hole shut, period.

John stopped the car a block off Rose's street, she wheeled in her bike into the beaten up garage and disappeared into the house. The eldest Winchester got out of the car, Dean was ready to follow but one glare from his Father made him still

"Only me. Both of you are to sit here and wait. I hear a peep outta either of you we leave tonight and I find this thing solo while both of you either sit with Pastor Jim or Bobby, is that understood?" John's temper was simmering

"Yes Sir" Both boys answered quietly as John slammed his door

John walked with purpose and chapped the door hearing a dispute

"Shut up and answer the freakin' door!" A man's voice vibrated through the walls

"Go to Hell!" Rose's replied did the same as she swung the door open

"Mr. Richards, hello. Sorry about that. I'll apologise to Dean tomorrow I just needed to blow off some steam and I'll help Sam tomorrow with Gym. Can I help you?"

"Uh... I'll let them know. I was in the area and wondered if you had seen anything strange in the area, you know; power outages disappearances that kind of thing?"

"Not that I know of, uh... we had some flickering lights yesterday but the fuse was just a little faulty, old house"

Footsteps thudded towards the pair "Dad!" Rose screeched

Rose was backhanded so hard she stumbled outside "What are you doing?!" Even Sam and Dean heard his voice clearly

"What?!" The man hollared at John

"My name is John Richards, I'm visting the area and I was wondering if anything strange has been happening around this street"

"Well _John Richards_ we haven't seen anything of the sorts, now if you will excuse my waste of a Daughter we have important - _private -_ business to discuss" John had to restrain himself heavily from screaming at the man's disrespect

"Here," John addressed to Rose, "take this card, you see anything, let me or my Sons know"

"Yes Sir" Rose shuddered as she quickly re-entered her house with a scarlet cheek and watery eyes

"Goodbye!" Rose's Father snarled out and slammed the door in John's face

John smiled in anger, his suspicions were correct, Rose's Father was the Demon he was searching for as he clearly spotted the flash of a Demon's eye when snarling

John returned to the Impala "Another week and we'll be outta here. You may want to distance yourself from your friend, Rose"

"Why?" Dean asked

"Her Father is our target" John announced and started the purr of the Impala's engine

"Wait, we have to kill our friend's Dad?" Sam demanded

"Yes" John didn't like repeating himself

"Oh my God" Dean muttered

The trio headed back to the Motel. The Brothers secluded themselves to their room while John nose-dived into his journal and work.


	9. Intrusion

The next morning came. John was already out by the time Dean dragged himself out of bed and into the main room, his Dad left in a hurry and scrapped a note saying;

 ** _Tonight._**

 _ **Look after Sammy and keep your friend distracted.**_

Dean had to sigh at the note, he waited by the telephone for twenty minutes before it rang

"Hello?" Dean started

"Dean, I need your help!" Rose sounded like she was crying

"What's wrong?" Dean no longer felt tired

"My Dad- He- I think someone is after him, can I come over to the Motel for a while, I need to clear my head" Rose begged down the phone

"Yeah, knock twice and I'll know it's you" Dean nearly used an ordering tone but kept his cool

"Gotcha. I'll be about twenty minutes"

The two ended the call.

Dean had to rub his face hard, how in the Hell was he going to help her? He cared for her despite only knowing her a few days, he mentally cursed Sammy for rubbing off on him in making close friendships in such a short amount of time.

"Sammy!" Dean called out

"Yeah?" Sam was still bleary from waking up

"I hate you" Dean dragged it out so Sammy knew he wasn't being serious

"Aww" Sam fake whined "See why I hate moving about so much"

"Shut your cake-hole Sasquatch"

"No"

"Bitch"

"Jerk!"

The bathroom door shut, 'Princess will steal all the hot water again, oh well, suck it up Winchester' Dean pouted to himself, he had to focus on Rose and not just her looks - which was difficult not to focus on - and her kindness, she was helpful and did have a feisty attitude but Dean could see himself in Rose, under the barking orders of a man she couldn't overpower no matter how much she wanted to, with Sam she was a shoulder and a guide, as Dean was certain she spotted Rose kicking some douchebag's ass for Sam's honour and couldn't help but smile.

God dammit. He liked her. He shouldn't but he did, there was just something about her that Dean found himself allured to

"Shit" Dean hissed to himself "I'm a Hunter. Hunter's don't get to have relationships of any kind"

He heard the all familiar sound of Rose's bike revving outside and approaching the door but nearly three minutes had passed and no knocking had occurred. Dean stood himself up and made a mental note to redo the salt check in an hour

"Rose?" Dean asked loudly

"Yeah?" She answered hesitantly

"You're still outside"

"Yeah. I can't knock on the door"

"Why?"

"Salt"

Red flags started going off "What, are you allergic?"

"...Yeah. Can you open the door please?"

"OK" Dean still cocked the '45 that laid under his pillow every night and stuffed it under his coat. He unlocked and opened the door and made a tiny split in the line "Come in"

"Thank you," Rose seemed lost in thought as she staggered in the door

"Are you OK?"

"No. My Dad is being targeted by some maniac Hunter, I am losing my mind and I have no idea what to do. School is asking questions about the bruises and marks and I can't keep giving them excuses, someone will catch on and I'm sorry for interrupting your day but I just needed someone to talk to that I can trust and confide in" Rose ranted as she dropped on to the uncomfortable chair

Sam re-entered the room drying his hair, "What's going on?"

"My Dad is being targeted by some lunatic who seems to think he's possessed or something" Rose blurted out

Sam gave Dean a panicked glance but Dean's calm demeanour helped the younger Winchester relax, he couldn't let anything slip otherwise their and John's cover would be blown out of the water.

Before more could be said a pair of revving engines echoed around the area, Rose's Father - Adrian burst in the door, Dean wanted to shoot himself in the foot; he made the rookie mistake of not fixing the salt line, John was going to kill him is this thing didn't.

Adrian lunged at Dean, Sammy tried to help but was pushed back into the opposite wall, Dean's gun slide away from his grasp as he was pinned on the dirty carpet

"Dad, no!"

Rose hoisted herself around Adrian's neck and twisted herself away, forcing her Father to twirl away with her, they was thrown into the foot of Sam's bed, both Father and Daughter were snarling at each other while Dean tended to Sammy. John entered the room and a load of rock salt burst into Adrian's back, he vanished and Rose was left hyperventilating on the floor  
John strode up to her and aimed the shotgun at her chest "Least I can send you back too,"

"Don't!" Both Winchester boys shouted

"What?" Distracted Rose kicked the shotgun out of John's grasp and shoulder rolled backwards kicking his hip causing him to fall. Rose sprinted out of the room, the rock salt shot missed her by a few inches

"Who broke the salt line?!" John slammed the door shut, Sam and Dean were on their feet, silent

"Who?!" John barrelled out

"Me" Dean ducked his head down

"Look at me, solider"

Dean complied with shaking fear

"You ever make a mistake like that again you will suffer consequences, is that understood?" John's voice fell low, deadly and rage-fuelled

"Yes Sir" Dean hushed

"Excuse me?" John demanded

"Yes Sir!" Dean repeated louder

"Your job is to protect Sammy and he could of gotten hurt. Your mishap has now blown our cover, you better pray that they are still in town tonight"

Dean didn't reply, guilt was clear on the boy's facial expressions alone

"I'm heading out the quarantine that Son of a Bitch. You two will be on my six, no mistakes and no let-downs, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir" Both Sam and Dean replied

"Pack your things and get ready to leave within three hours. I'll head out to keep both Adrian and Rose under that roof. I'll be back here to collect you both then we head out" On that note John was back out the door.

"I'm sorry Sammy" Dean whispered

"It's OK, Dean. You did protect me"

"Get some rest, I'll pack up and redo the salt lines now then I'll wake you up in ninety minutes"

"OK" Sam did a bit of packing before curling up on his bed and eventually fell asleep.

John returned within his time limit and signalled for both boys to follow him into the Impala and end this Hunt.


End file.
